Building Vocabulary
by Vilinye
Summary: I absolutely love the newest member of the Bannerman Road gang.  So I started this series of drabbles about Sky learning words.
1. First Word

I learned my first word today.

"Dangerous."

I'm not sure what it means, but Sarah uses it a lot.

We went into a nuclear power station where the MetalKind were invading. Clyde and Rani managed to shut it down, but all the energy rushed into me. I'm not sure what happened next, but when I woke up, the bomb inside me was disabled.

I was a human bomb. Did I mention that? Anyway, the energy turned off the bomb, so I don't have to worry about exploding. I think that was dangerous, but I'm not sure.

It was fun, too.


	2. Pizza

"What's this?"

"No talking with your mouth full," Sarah Jane says.

"Pizza! That's one thing aliens can't ruin—a good slice of pizza with chees, sausage, and mushrooms." Clyde holds up a dripping slice.

"Fungi are disgusting," Rani wrinkles her nose.

"You can put different things on it?"

"Let me further your education. First you have the crust: deep-dish, stuffed, thin, wheat. Next sauce, then the cheese: American, cheddar, mozzarella ..."

"You mean it doesn't come in one piece?"

"I'll make you some homemade pizza sometime." Clyde offers.

"Can't Sarah do it?" I ask.

Why are they laughing so hard?


	3. Rain

"Sarah Jane, Sarah Jane, water's pouring on the roof!" I called, staring out the skylight.

"It's called rain."

"It's pretty. Does it happen often?"

"Rainfall occurs an average of 145 days annually," Mr. Smith announced.

"Yipee!" I ran down the stairs and out the front door. The water tickled my arms and pressed my hair to my cheeks. Patches of water speckled the driveway, with tiny streams running from one to another.

"Sky, put on boots and a jacket!" she yelled. "You might get a cold!"

"What's a cold?" I ask, bouncing up and down. Drops of water spray everywhere.


	4. Sarcasm

"My dad's work transferred him from Bristol." Kelly picks at her sandwich. Sky, aren't you new here too?"

"I'm only a month old—is that new? Miss Meyers made me as a bomb to destroy the Metalkind, so the Captain and his man brought me to Sarah Jane. When the Metalkind came to the nuclear power station, I turned into a teen. No birthdays—Clyde says that's rubbish. When they shut down the portal, the power turned off my bomb. It tickled."

"Almost blew up? You need to work on your sarcasm, sister," Ashley Cooper snorts.

"What's sarcasm?" I ask.

* * *

><p>This is what I do instead of studying Milton.<p>

And yes, Ashley is related to Kelsey


	5. Evesdropping

"I understand Sky's new, but I'm still worried about her. It's not abnormal for foster children to invent stories about their pasts, but none this elaborate. Metal men from another world, sudden aging—and she keeps insisting she's an alien. "

"Children do love to tell stories, don't they?" Sarah Jane answered. "But she's getting along with the others, right?"

I pressed my ear against the door.

"She seems immune to their teasing, but I would still be grateful if you could talk to her about it."

"Certainly."

My teacher Mrs. Adams opened the door. "Sky, were you listening in?"


	6. Secret

Mum didn't say anything until we got home and into the attic.

"I don't understand—what was Mrs. Adams saying?"

"Well, first of all, you shouldn't have been listening to our conversation. Secondly, why were you telling them about what we do?"

"Why not? It's fun. More fun than video games or telly."

She rubbed her forehead. "It's my fault. I forgot to explain it to you."

"Explain what?"

"Where you came from, what we do, what's in the attic—you can't ever tell anyone else about it besides Clyde and Rani. It's a secret—only a few people know."


	7. Doctor, the

"Did you ever have a big secret?"

"Yes. Oh, yes." She looks past me. "When I was not much older than Rani or Clyde, I met a man called the Doctor. He looked human, but he was a Time Lord who could change his face. He traveled through space and time in the TARDIS—ask Clyde and Rani sometime. It looks like a blue box, but it's bigger on the inside."

"What happened?"

"Suddenly, he had to go home. I couldn't go with him. Thought I'd never see him again. But I did." Her cheeks are wet, but she's smiling.


	8. Homesickness

"What happened?"

"Oh, it was just another day. The most ordinary day in the world, really. I was investigating a school—"

"Like we do?"

"Yes, but it was just me. Not even K9; he was broken. Then I turned a corner and saw it, sitting there almost like it was waiting for me. The TARDIS. It's the Doctor's time machine. It looks like an ordinary blue box, but it's bigger on the inside and travels through time and space, even if he can never quite steer it." She stares into the distance. "I could almost hear it whispering hello."


	9. Replaced

"But what about the Doctor?"

"I started to back away. But I turned around and he was there. Oh, he looked different then the last time I saw him, but I knew, just by the way he said my name. He was acting like nothing had ever changed between us. But there was a new girl in the TARDIS—Rose, her name was." She paused. "I knew he'd had associates before me, Jo Grant and Liz Shaw and others; I wasn't so naive to think I'd be the last one. But something about her just set off my sore spot."


	10. Alien Storks

"Eliot's gonna be a big brother," Sky announced as she let Clyde into the house.

"Who's Eliot?"

"Kid in my class. He wants a little brother—can we tell the Shopkeeper to bring him one? Or is there a factory somewhere making babies?"

"What?"

"That's how Mum got me and Luke?"

Clyde covered his mother. "Well, yes, but that's not…er …that's not how it normally works. Most people don't chat with aliens—and babies don't normally show up on doorsteps."

"I did."

"Not me."

"Where did you come from, then?"

Clyde blushed. "No, don't ask me. That's Sarah Jane's job."


End file.
